


Pheromones

by wideawakepastmidnight



Series: Spooky [3]
Category: On My Block (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Mild Language, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:26:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27663338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wideawakepastmidnight/pseuds/wideawakepastmidnight
Summary: The hottest day of the year brings with it side effects that should bring a stop to all extra-curricular activities. Should.
Relationships: Oscar "Spooky" Diaz/Original Character(s), Oscar "Spooky" Diaz/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Spooky [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989913
Kudos: 3





	Pheromones

The heat of the day had held me captive since I had awoken; I had dramatically suffered through breakfast, draping myself weakly across one of the chairs at the table and mimicking an early Scarlett O’Hara, causing Oscar to chuckle and shake his head at the absurdity of my theatrics. I had quickly retreated to the bedroom to fully enjoy a rare day of peace and downtime. The curtains were drawn across the windows that weren’t already boarded up in one form or another in an attempt to block out the strongest of the sun’s rays and a number of fans were directed at me going full blast to try and combat the weight of the warmed air. I had spent the day thanking every deity above that it was one of my days off, as working in this heat in a polyester uniform without a working AC would have been the epitome of hell on earth.

The afternoon had flown by, filled with a constant stream of iced water and a good book. Apart from being curled up on the sofa with my hunk of a man, reading material optional, it was my favourite way to pass time.

Five o’clock had come and gone before I heard the front door open and close. As usual, Oscar had been out of the house since breakfast with very little contact during the day. I could hear him moving through the front room and the kitchen before his heavy footfalls began to tread down the hallway to the door of the bedroom.

Oscar pushed open the door and sighed at the slight drop in temperature as he stepped over the threshold. He paused for a second having closed the door behind him, taking in the sight of me reclining on the bed, still clad in his favourite button down from this morning and very little else. He dropped his head a little and shook his head minutely as a grin fought to spread across his face.

“Mamas, you gotta be running up the power bill with this shit,” he ribbed, toeing off his shoes at the door before moving further into the room towards the bed.

I looked at him over the top of my book, eyebrow quirked in a slight challenge. 

“Nowhere near as much as one of your weekend bashes, with your cholo music up at full volume and every light bulb going outside. And this,” I gestured around the tranquil room, “doesn’t piss off the neighbours.”

He smirked at me as he stepped up to the side of the bed and perched there, stretching over to reach for a kiss.

It had been apparent from the moment that he had opened the door, taking into account the sweat stains and grease marks on each and every one of his items of clothing, that he had spent the hottest day of the year so far outside working on his beloved car. That fact became even more blatantly obvious the closer he came.

I giggled and pushed at his shoulders to keep him away, “God, you reek!”

He snorted and his eyebrows crept towards each other in surprise, “What?”

“You smell like a gym sock and a carburettor had a love child. It’s bad, babe,” I insisted as he continued his advance, my efforts in keeping him at arms distance clearly having no effect.

“No, querida. It’s musk and pheromones and shit. It’s sexy.” His tone was light and playful and his eyes were soft. The signature Diaz smirk was securely in place, causing my heart to skip a beat.

I laughed, my head thrown back against the pillow behind my head. “No. No, it’s anything but.”

“It is. It’s irresistible, baby. You know this.” He leaned in to nuzzle into the side of my neck, trailing kisses along my jawline. “And,” he mumbled against my skin, the brushing of his lips starting a shiver that travelled the length of my spine, “it’s not like it’s ever put you off before.”

Goddamn my traitorous body for responding to his caresses and the overuse of pet names despite the odour that was souring the air around the two of us. He threw my book to the side, ignoring a murmur of protest from me about losing my place, and slotted himself in-between my thighs, supporting himself above me with hands either side of my ribcage as my arms reached up of their own accord to wrap themselves around his neck. His lips traced a line across my chin to connect with mine. I let out an involuntary sigh, my lips parting enough for him to take full advantage, deepening the kiss and weakening my resolve all in one move.

I felt his hand slide down my figure, pausing to stroke the dip of my waist a couple of times before catching the hem of his shirt and pushing up to gain access to the planes of soft bare skin underneath. He grunted a little as he found the scrap of lace that passed as underwear, pulling away to rest his forehead against my shoulder.

“You trying to kill me, mamas?”

I kept my face blank and innocent, “I don’t know what you mean, Os.”

He growled softly, raising his gaze to meet mine. Barely a second later he was launching himself forward towards me again, but the moment’s pause had given me enough time to gather myself together and I turned my head just in time for him to catch my cheek.

I slipped my hands around to push against his shoulders again. “Seriously, baby. It’s really bad,” I chuckled. “How about you go shower, and we pick this up when you’re out. I can go and make you some dinner in the meantime?”

“How about you join me?” He growled, his teeth nipping my earlobe.

My stomach hitched and the warmth that had been steadily growing since his advances had started burst into flame. I turned and looked at him with slightly hooded eyes, catching my bottom lip between my teeth as I hastily nodded.

The smirk grew wider into a Cheshire cat grin as he slipped off the bed and reached down to pull me with him.


End file.
